Oops...
by JiChan
Summary: Ok, so Doc just finished his time machine and him and Marty try it out. But accidently end up in the year 3005 where they meet a very future relative of Doc! During a time of war her brilliant mind is being chased after, can they help?
1. Ch 1

Oops...  
  
*Hey people, this is my first fic for this category and well I hope you guys like it! I always wanted to do a fic for this movie but I just never really knew what, ya know? Well anyway, review this for me and if ya like it I'll do more!! Thanks! Oh yea, and this is gonna be sometime before the first movie. This is their first trip where they go way way waaaaay far into the future, bye accident. Hence the name "Oops" *  
  
Doc was in his shop working on a few new things to put on his time machine. Marty has just stopped by after school to see how things where going. He knocked as he walked in seeing Doc under the car.  
  
"Hey! How's it coming along?"  
  
Marty tossed his book bag in the table and walked over to the car. Doc rolled out from under and looked up at Marty.  
  
"Oh every things fine! I should be done by tonight actually! I'm going to test it tonight, care to come along?"  
"Yea sure, what else do I have to do on a Friday night besides seeing my girlfriend."  
"I was just asking, I'll send you a postcard!"  
"Nah, I'll go. Jen's mad at me anyway because I forgot that we have been going out for 6 months."  
"Women. I still don't understand them."  
"Yea I mean she flipped out I don't get it."  
  
Marty sat down as Doc slid out from under the car and went to wash his hands.  
  
"So anyway what time are we testing the Delorian?"  
"Well I was thinking around 12 or 1 tonight."  
"What? Why so late! I'll probably be asleep!"  
"That means your going to have to stay awake now huh?"  
"I guess."  
  
Marty picked up his stuff and headed out waving.  
  
"I guess I'll see ya later then Doc. "  
"Bye Marty!"  
  



	2. Ch 2

Later that night...  
Marty yawn and looks over at the clock sitting next to his TV  
  
"It's about time. I'm so bored."  
  
He got up and walked out closing the door quietly to make sure no one woke up.  
  
At Doc's place...  
"That should do it!"  
  
Doc stepped back and looked at his finished creation as Marty walked in.  
  
"What cha got there Doc?"  
  
Doc picked up his lil creation and held it up showing Marty.  
  
"Doc...that's a pop tart..."  
"I know! But look!"  
"I...I still see a pop tart."  
"No no, look closer! See, around the edges?"  
"Yea..."  
"Normally when making a pop tart the toaster burns the edges! But I made a toaster that won't burn the pop tart!!"  
"That's uh, great Doc. Is the time machine done yet?"  
"Oh yes, it's finished. I just got done putting the plutonium in it."  
"What! That thing doesn't run on gas?"  
"Well of course the car itself does, but the Flux Compaciter it self only functions with plutonium."  
"That's wild. So uh, where we going?"  
"Don't know, this is just a test drive. Where do you want to go?"  
  
Marty started thinking as he and Doc both got in the car as they pulled down the doors on the sides.  
  
"Hey let's check out the future! I want to see what I'm like when I get older and see where I live!"  
"No can do Marty."  
"What? Why?"  
"If you go into the future and meet yourself the time shift it self will never be the same. Everything will get completely mixed up and who knows what can happen."  
"That sucks...well how about we go into the future and just look around and see what's up? And not meet anyone?"  
"Don't see any harm in that! Let's go!"  
  
Doc reached down pressing in a few button as they drove off gaining speed then the car suddenly just disappeared into a streak of bright light.  



	3. Ch 3

The car suddenly appeared again as they skidded to a stop. Both of them just sat in the car as they looked around shocked.  
  
"Doc...this is not Riverdale is it?"  
"Oh no, it is Riverdale...just this is what it will look like in the future."  
"How far in the future is this! This is crazy! It's like a science fiction movie! Just look!"  
  
Doc looked down to see what numbers her put in and looked up to Marty with a shocked face.  
  
"Marty, this is Riverdale all right...but this is what it will look like in the year 3005."  
"3005?! I wanted to go see what my future would look like! Here, hell I've been dead for milleniums now!!"  
  
Marty lifted open the door and stepped out looking around. He looked up the sky was black as vehicles flew over his head. The buildings where huge, looking like giant skyscrapers. And some other buildings looking a few years older were all in piles of rubble. Doc got out of the car looking around at the scene also.  
  
"Doc this can't be right. This isn't Riverdale."  
"No Marty believe it or not this is. But what I want to know is how it got like this."  
"Yea me too! This looks like something you would see in a Star Wars movie!"  
"That's true, it does looks like that was a war of some kind here."  
  
Marty kept looking around and noticed something real peculiar   
  
"Hey Doc...why are there no people walking around?"  
"Huh?"  
  
Doc looked around also noticing no one around.  
  
"That's strange."  
"No Doc, that's scary."  
"Well I had about enough of this, you Marty?"  
"Yea, can we go home now."  
"Just what I was thinking."  
  
They both turned around and walked back to the car. Suddenly they both turned their heads paying attention to some one yelling to them.  
  
"Hey! You two look out! Move!"  
  
Marty looked up seeing one of the buildings crumbling. Him and Doc both ran as far as they could and stood there seeing the car buried under the rubble of building.  
  
"That's great...now what?"  
  
Marty looked over at Doc who seemed to be very worried.  
  
"Marty, we can't get back home now. We're stuck here!"  
"Yea, I figured. What are we going to do now?"  
"There really is nothing we can do..."  
  



	4. Ch 4

They looked over seeing a girl walking up to them. She looked around 16 years old with black hair and dark violet eyes. Her outfit was rather casual and normal looking, she wore black short with a light colored pink tank top and black gloves which where cut off at the knuckles that matched her black laced up boots.  
  
"Hey, you two. You're not from around here are ya?"  
  
They both stood there and looked at her and Marty spoke up first  
  
"No, not exactly."  
  
The girl looked around Marty over to Doc and raised a thin brow  
  
"Hey gramps, what's your name?"  
"Uh. I can't tell you. Sorry."  
"I'm not going to bite you, you look familiar that's all."  
  
She reached in her pocket pulling out a lil photo wallet and takes out a picture.  
  
"See."  
  
Marty looked at it handing it to doc now  
  
"This guy looks just like you! Maybe you're related?"  
"Oh no that's just silly."  
  
Doc took the picture and looked at it surprisingly that was a picture of him, or someone that looked like him.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
Doc looked up at the girl as she took her picture back.  
  
"Emmett Brown. He was a doctor a real long time ago, he's like my great great great great granpop, well about a few hundred more of those greats but ya know what I mean."  
  
Marty looked at Doc and back at the girl again  
  
"Hey uh, what's your name?"  
"Oh yea, sorry about that I'm o rude. I'm Lex Brown."  
"I'm Marty and that's uh...Doc."  
  
Doc shook her hand and she laughed  
  
"So you are the guy in my picture! Aren't cha?!"  
"What? No, uh, what are you talking about?"  
"Cause, I remember he had a friend named Marty who always called him Doc. My dad use to tell me about you cause he says I'm a lot like ya. Don't worry I won't tell anyone kay?"  
"What do you mean, you're like me?"  
"I'm into all that science stuff too and I know how it is with the whole time travel thing going on and trying not to have the universe collapse on top of it self.  
  
Marty looked back and forth between them  
  
"Hey, that's great! Doc that means she can help us fix the Delorian and get our asses home!"  
"That's right, but the car is under the building. We need to start a new time machine all over."  
  
Lex laughed some  
  
"Hey, I can lend ya guys one if ya want."  
  
Marty looked at her oddly  
  
"Lend us one?"  
"Yes sure, come one I'll take ya guys to my shop."  
  
Doc and Marty sorta looked at each other as she reached in her pocket pulling out a small capsule thing and tossed it up in the air as it clicked with a puff of smoke and a hover craft appeared.  
  
"Hop in!"  
  
She jumped up in the drivers seat as they both climbed in looking around.  
  
"This is amazing, to believe how much science has improved since our time. Entire vehicles contained into small capsule, it's un believable."  
"Yea, things have changed a lot since your time. I need to show ya what all I made you'll really like that. But now, you two need to buckle up I'm a pretty reckless driver."  
  
They both quickly did as told as she laughed as the thrusters in the back of her hovercraft roared into a flame as they zipped off at a rapid speed.  
  
"So, how ya like my car? Pretty fast huh?"  
"I like it! How's the radio in this thing?"  
"It's great! Here, listen!"  
  
Marty was sorta scared to bad asking about the radio knowing it was going to be loud he covered his ears quickly. Lex reached down turning the knob as her speakers began throbbing with music.  
  
"That loud enough for ya?"  
"Yea! Great!"  
  



	5. Ch 5

Arriving at a huge building she lowered her car tot he ground as they all got out. She pressed a button on the side as her car popped back into it's capsule form and she put it in her pocket.  
  
"Well, don't mind it if it's messy. I'm not that much of a house cleaner."  
"Yea, you probably got that from Doc."  
  
Marty laughed as they all walked inside seeing a bunch of machines around. Doc picked up something that seemed to look familiar   
  
"What's this?"  
"That? It's a toaster that doesn't burn the edges of your pop tarts."  
  
Marty burst out laughing, as did Doc when he told her about making one just like it.  
  
"You made one too? I just made this a few years ago. It sold pretty well too. I got a lot of money off that thing."  
  
She walked into a room for a while as they both looked around at the odd contraptions and machines. She walked out handing Doc a small blue capsule  
  
"There ya go, you click the button on the top. And to put it away there is a button on the door."  
"Show me how you make these work again."  
"Sure."  
  
They all walked outside as she opened the time machine. It looked pretty normal, it was almost just like the Delorian only the car was like her hovercraft and it was a lil better looking.  
  
"I picked this one out because it was made from a car and you should be able to figure out how to control it better. This way when you guys get back you can go make your other one, and don't bother sending this back to me you guys and keep it and play around with it if ya want. I got 4 more."  
"That's great, but how does yours work?"  
"Pretty simple, I based this model after yours. It runs of plutonium just the same and regular fuel for the craft itself. But instead of having to gain speed a prtaol opens. I'll show you."  
  
She got in the car and pressed a few buttons and pointed to a lil machine  
  
"See that?"  
"Yes."  
"Well this is a Dimensional Portal Accelerator, or a DPA. It works with this thingy, a more improved for of your Flux Compaciter."  
  
She got out as Marty and Doc both got in. Marty looked around at all the button and gadgets and smiled waving to her.  
  
"Hey thanks a lot!"  
"Yea, sure. No prob."  
  
The doors closed as she stood there waving to them both  
  
"Doc, let's take her with us."  
"What? No Marty."  
"Come on! I mean look at this place. She's by herself, this place looks horrible and I mean...well just look!"  
"Marty, if we where to take her with us who knows what could happen."  
"Well it's not like things can get any worse! Look around! Buildings are falling apart, there are no people walking around. It's like she's the only one who lives on this planet or something."  
  
Doc sat there in silence for moment thinking and looked over at Marty.  



End file.
